Developmental Research Program Summary The objectives of the Developmental Research Projects Program are to provide a continuous flow of new ideas and projects to stimulate myeloid leukemia research in the context of the DF/HCC SPORE in Myeloid Malignancies. The Developmental Research Program (DRP) will encourage new research directions and help to facilitate collaborations. It will provide initial support to pilot projects, and thus will foster the development of new translational projects, an important goal given the circuitous path to clinical development of agents that might be effective in myeloid malignancies. It will provide the opportunity for the DF/HCC Spore in Myeloid Malignancies to recruit new investigators with a diverse range of backgrounds and institutional affiliations. An important aspect of the DRP will be a wide announcement of access to these funds. The program will solicit applications on the web and by frequent email announcements to quality projects with a high likelihood of translational impact. To achieve this goal we will: 1) Solicit applications and/or identifying novel research projects in myeloid malignancies 2) Evaluate these projects for funding, 3) Fund the most innovative developmental projects, 4) Re-evaluate projects for possible transition into full project status 5) Evaluate success of the program.